thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Adelheyd Koenraad
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Adelheyd Trintje Mechteld Koenraad Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Nemesis Godly Parent Choice 2: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: Fifth ---- Appearance: Blue eyes and blonde hair Personality: She is a little bit off putting, she doesn't mean to be irritating it just happens. She does very much like people, she just isn't very good at making conversation which comes off as her being an outsider. She has a strange sense of humor and tends to push people away before they have a chance to get close. History: Adel is the daughter of Jonas and Bart Koenraad, her fathers are gay. Her father Bart is actually bisexual, and before he met Jonas he was in a relationship with a woman, this woman was Nemesis. Nemesis was Bart's first he had never been with anyone, and it showed. His inexperience did not matter to her, she was attracted to him because of his sense of justice. She witnessed him fighting off a young gang of thugs, he was not successful but his attempt was noble, admirable. She took him home, and tended to his wounds, nine months later this vision returned to him with a gift. A little girl by name of Adelheyd. Jonas was a large part of Bart's life by this time, he was not upset at all by this gift. He was anxious for the three of them to be a family. All was well for a short time, Adel had her two dads who doted on her utterly and completely. She hit a few road blocks early in life. Adel has dyslexia and ADHD, the happy little family unit did not last, Bart worried more than he needed to about how well Adel would be able to learn academically. Jonas has no such fear and was fine with homeschooling her. All sorts of strange things began to happen during Adel's childhood, things that neither of her fathers were able to explain. Luckily enough for the Adel, and Jonas one of the only friends Adel was able to make, Jewl, was the daughter of a demigod, their neighbor Henry Rutherford. When Adel was attacked in their home, he was able to kill beast, but not before it killed Bart. Adel and Jonas were devastated but Henry knew the wolves would come and Adel had to leave for camp, this he explained to them both, showing Adel the way. Weapons: Adel is an accomplished hand-to-hand combat fighter, she is also an archer. She prefers archery but is very capable with a sword, rapier, or ax. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? ':A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia (Moon/TT invited me) 4) Put your signature under here. Elsie Tonks (talk) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed